A Meeting Long Overdue
by primadi
Summary: "My god," she murmured. "Sirius?" Clearly, she was shocked. "Hello, Faryn dear...it's been a long time..."


A/N: None of these characters EXCEPT Faryn and Caroline belong to me!! They belong to JK Rowling!! Please R+R+ENJOY!!  
  
"A Meeting Long Overdue": It's Been A Long Time...  
  
~*~  
  
64 Williams Lane. Sirius glanced at the address. This was it. He pressed the doorbell and waited.   
  
"Caroline!" A loud voice shouted inside. Then the sound of shattering glass. Sirius bit his lip; he'd come at a bad time.  
  
The door swung open harsly and a familiar face gasped in surprise.  
  
"My god," she murmured. "Sirius?"  
  
Clearly, she was shocked.   
  
"Hello, Faryn dear...it's been a long time..."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius twiddled his thumbs uncontrollably as he looked around the Muggle home. It was extrordinarily tidy. Books, newspapers, and magazines were piled up neatly on the coffee table. A playpen stood in the corner, unoccupied.   
  
"Here you go." Faryn returned quickly, placing the butterbeer in front of Sirius.  
  
"I didn't know you had butterbeer," Sirius said, taking a sip. Faryn smiled. "Just because I live in the Muggle world, doesn't mean I don't miss things from the magic one."  
  
Sirius simply nodded. He couldn't think of anything else to say. They sat in silence, before Sirius stiffened. "I don't suppose you've heard about..."  
  
"If you're talking about Lily and James, Sirius, I did hear. I may not live in your world, but I have my contacts." Faryn said, rather coldly.  
  
"I was going to say," Sirius said, "that I don't suppose you've heard the truth,"  
  
Faryn's blue eyes flashed onto Sirius and he continued. "I'm sure you're afraid, that I'm here to kill you."  
  
"I'm not afraid," Faryn said immediately.   
  
"You don't know the truth, Faryn. You don't know what really happened...."  
  
"Sirius...it took me years until I was finally convinced they were dead. And in those years, I have finally forgiven myself for leaving. For leaving them just when it was starting to get bad...sometimes I wonder if I could have made a difference. Please don't make things harder than they already are..."  
  
"But do you really want to go on knowing that the story you heard was a lie?" Sirius asked. "I wasn't their Secret-Keeper, Faryn," Sirius said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Yes, you were," Faryn said patiently. "James..."  
  
"We switched. At the last minute..." Sirius said, with all sincerity that Faryn knew he was telling the truth.  
  
"Good lord, Sirius," Faryn said, "Who was their Secret-Keeper?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said, as he cursed the name in his head.  
  
"Peter! But they said you killed Peter...is that why you killed Peter?" Faryn was thoroughly confused.  
  
"No. Peter was in a league with Voldemort. Peter betrayed James and Lily...he was their Secret-Keeper."  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Sirius," Faryn said sternly. "Who killed Peter?"  
  
"No one yet," Sirius said. Silence took over.  
  
"He's still alive. We were," Sirius took a breath, "Illegal animagi at Hogwarts,"  
  
"We?" Faryn prompted.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Peter, James, and I..."  
  
Faryn set down her butterbeer and took a breath. "Why are you here Sirius?" she asked finally. Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but instead, a loud cry came from outside.  
  
"Oh dear!" Faryn said, jumping to her feet and running out of the room. Sirius sank back into the sofa and waited, until Faryn returned with a little blonde girl in her arms.  
  
"Sirius, this is my youngest daughter, Caroline."  
  
Sirius nodded and stared the girl, who had inherited her mother's blonde curls and blue eyes.  
  
"Why are you here, Sirius? To clear your name?" Faryn asked, as she sat down with her daughter.  
  
"No, I just...I wanted to talk to you. About James and Lily...it's something we should've done a long time ago..." Sirius added.  
  
"Yes," Faryn said softly, watching Sirius, "We should've talked about it long ago. How are you coping?"  
  
"You know, Faryn, it's been 15 years...and I still expect James to burst through the door with Harry in his arms."  
  
"Harry, he must be at least 15 by now." Faryn murmured. "What's he like?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Just like his parents," Sirius said proudly. "Looks exactly like James...except the eyes. He has Lily's eyes..."  
  
"Her eyes were always her finest feature," Faryn said, smiling a bit.  
  
"I'm still on the run," Sirius said, before he got too emotional.   
  
"On the run? Has no one cleared your name yet, Sirius?" Faryn asked sharply.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "No one believes Harry. Or Dumbledore, for that matter. Everyone still thinks that I...well, it doesn't matter now. What matters is that Harry is safe." Sirius's eyes darkened.  
  
"What's wrong, Sirius?"  
  
"He's back, Faryn,"  
  
"Not again..."  
  
"Harry's escaped him 3 times already!" Sirius exclaimed.   
  
"Can we not talk about this?" Faryn asked in an annoyed mood.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked angrily. "Does your past bring back haunting memories?"  
  
"No," Faryn said, "No Sirius. I didn't....I just don't like to talk about Voldemort and..."   
  
The tears were coming down harder now. Sirius felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sirius said.  
  
"The world back then...was so frightening. People were disappearing every day, loved ones were killed." Faryn blew her nose on a tissue. "When I met Robert...he took me away from it all."  
  
"Robert. That's his name?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes." Faryn answered.  
  
"I could've taken you away from it all. I could have been your sanctuary..."  
  
"No, Sirius, you couldn't." Faryn told him. Sirius looked away.  
  
"I should get going. Remus would get worried."  
  
"How is Remus?" Faryn asked. Sirius looked at her.  
  
"He's...he's fine. Not too happy, but fine." Sirius shrugged. Then he smiled again.  
  
"Do you remember how James and Lily got together?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
"Who could forget that story?" Faryn asked smiling.  
  
"Anyways, I should really get going now." Sirius said, making his way to the door. Then he turned.  
  
"If you want to see Harry, meet him...you'll know where you find me." Sirius said nodding. Then, stepping swiftly out of the house, he disappeared from Faryn's sight.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Should I continue?? Please Review!!! 


End file.
